kingdomkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn Whitman
Lawrence Finnegan "Finn" Whitman is one of the main characters in the Kingdom Keepers book series. He is chosen as the leader of a group of middle-schoolers (high-schoolers in the later books) who act as hologram tour guides, or DHIs (disney hosts interactive), at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. Kingdom Keepers ''Disney After Dark Disney at Dawn Disney in Shadow Power Play Shell Game ''Dark Passage The Insider Appearance Finn is characterized as good-looking. Kingdom Keepers mentions that Finn has green eyes and is stated to be one inch shorter than his friend Amanda, in the first book, when he is just under 14 years old. His DHI is mentioned to be wearing "loud purple shorts, and a surfing shirt." For Halloween, Finn dresses as Zorro, wearing a black cape and a mask with his typical jeans and shirt, but his costume also functions as a disguise from Maleficent, whom the DHIs try to capture during a Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party at Disney World. Also note that all depictions of him are not done by the author and cannot be exact. Personality Finn is very self-confident for a teenager. He is described to be too intelligent for his own good. He is a quick thinker and cleverly unravels Wayne's word problems. Like the other Keepers, has a grim sense of humor at times. He also has a slightly careless attitude about school, being late to several classes in a row, but can be a hard worker when he puts his mind to it. His ability to think clearly under pressure is helpful in many tight situations during the book. He often acts more courageously than he feels. In the first book he is the acknowledged leader, though he questions this more in the later books. Finn will believe more easily than the other DHI's, and acts on his belief. It is also mentioned that Finn detests smoking. Ridley Pearson writes that "Finn had once walked across a restaurant and boldly asked a smoker to put out his cigarette so that his own hamburger didn't have to taste like ash." Like most boys, he found girls hard to figure out, but found himself drawn to Amanda Lockhart; following the second book, they began unnofficaly dating, both mutualy in love with the other. His love for her are a power in itself, being able to reenergize her when she overexerts her powers with a kiss. The strength of his love is shown to misdirect spells cast on him; the Queen needed him to kiss Jess to keep her visions from helping the Keepers, but he ended up kissing Amanda instead. It would seem that all the pain the that Overtakers have inflicted on his life have come to the boiling point; after recieving an electirc shock in DHI form during Shell Game, Finn has become a lot more fearless (or dangerous, as he sees himself), to the point of strangling Tia Dalma to make her free his mother from Overtaker control. He also strangled Maleficent in Dark Passage, to ensure she can't cast any spells. Finn also seems to now disregard Disney's desire to not kill villains, given he used his DHI powers to rip a hole through Maleficent's torso, seemingly killing her. Family Mrs. Whitman Finn's mother. She is scary intelligent, and a retired rocket scientist from NASA. She is one of the only parents who supports the Kingdom Keepers. She was turned into a OTK or as Finn says, OTA in the beginning of Shell Game while she was waiting for Finn in the parking lot of Typhoon Lagoon. Finn threatens Tia Dalma into freeing his mother on the Disney Dream. Now, she is practically considered one of the Keepers after all she's been through. Mr. Whitman Finn's father, he wants Finn to focus on education and sports, and doesn't believe his son's "crazy stories". Finn and his mom often have to come up with stories to keep him off their backs. Sometime, he was told but it doesn't say when. In the end, when it came down to protecting Finn from OTKs, he stepped up and helped out. Finn's Sister Finn says his sister is like "a ghost". She is very quiet, to the point he forgets she is there. She charms her parents into everything, which Finn detests. He calls her nicknames like "the Rat". She is rarely mentioned. Also, when Finn was in SBS in The Syndrome, Mrs. Whitman said she wasn't taking her brother being in a "coma" well. Love Interests Amanda Lockhart Amanda Lockhart, Finn's main love interest, and him become close friends in Disney at Dawn, and starts to develop a crush on her in Disney in Shadow. He often sits with her at lunch, which makes Luowski very mad. They often hold hands, and they both sit on Finn's bike. In Power Play, Finn kisses her, but only because he was under a spell by the Evil Queen, however, Amanda doesn't push him away. They kiss again on Tom Sawyer Island, as DHI's, showing that they like each other. In Shell Game, Amanda tries to save Finn from a giant wave at Typhoon Lagoon, and when she is about to run out of energy, Finn kisses her on the cheek, which brings back her energy. She and Finn get into a fight later on, because Finn blames the whole situation on Amanda, partly out of confusion after seeing his mom as an Overtaker. Amanda pushes him away, though, and they don't see each other for almost the rest of the book. However, Amanda and Jess cross over as DHIs, and when Amanda gives Finn some time to escape from hyenas at the end of the book, Finn realizes just how much Amanda means to him. They even go to the prom together. When Wayne is killed by Doom, Finn is comforted by Amanda Charlene Turner Charlene develops a crush on him in Disney in Shadow, and competes for his attention with Amanda. She often tries to impress him, like in Power Play, creating a scary roller coaster ride to impress Finn. Finn doesn't really like Charlene that way, though, as he really likes Amanda. In Shell Game, Charlene keeps vying for Finn to like her, until at one point, where she figures out a major key in the OTs plot, and Finn kisses her out of joy. Charlene then kisses him again passionately, and Finn tries to tell her that "it isn't us". It is then confirmed that Charlene became over Finn after the kiss. Willa Angelo In the first book it is stated that Willa has feelings for Finn. She tries to get him to notice her, but she sees a spark between Finn and Amanda so she gets over him. Finn and Willa have more of a brother-sister relationship. Mentor Wayne Kresky The Keepers' mentor. Finn has looked up to him like a grandfather. His death sent Finn into a deep depression, as he had already lost his best friend Dillard Cole. Category:Protagonist Category:Kingdom Keeper Category:DHI Category:Disney after Dark Category:Disney at Dawn Category:Disney in Shadow Category:Power Play Category:Shell Game Category:Dark Passage Category:The Insider Category:Disney Lands Category:The Syndrome Category:Leader